violent_creepypastas_do_not_jon_thisfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros Allstars: Toad edition/Toad.EXE
Super Mario Bros All-stars:Toad edition By Marc Berrios Day One (Sunday): I was in the attic, looking through some stuff and I found a cartridge of “Super Mario Bros All-stars”, looking at the fact my dad always said he have good memories of it and he also said that he also have an SNES. I decided to look for the SNES and decided to hook it up to my TV in my room. I started playing it and all of a sudden, I heard an 16 bit version of Captain Toad Treasure Tracker. I thought it was weird but I didn’t mind it I pressed start and all of a sudden, the TV and Game System turned off. I decided to go on my day and play tomorrow. Day Two (Monday): I gotten up and decided to brush my teeth, and have some oatmeal for breakfast and I went to school, while there, I see some posters for an classmate to become class president and everytime I see here, I see some mushroom like character there. I thought was seeing things so I ignored it. When I went home, I went upstairs and did my homework, when I was done, I decided to turn on my SNES and sees it didn’t turn off randomly and choose the first option: “Super Mario Bros.” and I played it. I did the first 3 levels as normal, although it played the 8 bit versions of something, I don’t know, I never played the NES Games). When I went through the castle, it was quiet and once I reached the end, I beaten the first castle and when I went forward, it didn’t show anyone and the text said “Thank you Marc, but she is in another castle, World 8 to be exact, have FUN.” I sighed and continued on, going through the courses and when I reached “2-4.” I gain an text that said this. “You beat this huh, interesting. You are hoping for the person who is saying the text aren’t you….well…..Marc, I can’t show myself for some reason but someone you know knows the reason why.” I blinked and went through World 3 and beaten the castle. The text said this: “You only lost your life once Marc, interesting, for someone who never played “Super Mario Bros.” You’re good, maybe you played other platformers, no?” The text points an arrow and I beaten ‘World 4” and sees the text. “You’re halfway through, you’re very persistent.” I made it to 5, there was no text other than this: “... “. I made it to World 6 and there was no text there. I finally made to 7 and the text said this. “Seriously, seriously, SERIOUSLY, I MADE THE LEVELS HARDER, THE BOSSES HARDER MARC, TO MAKE IT MORE FUN, GO SAVE THE GODDAMN PRINCESS THAT I THOUGHT SHE WAS MY FRIEND.” The text said. I made through World and Beaten Bowser. And Save Peach who said “Thank you Ma------.” The TV shut down and I was confused and I decided to eat dinner and watch some “Gravity Falls” and eventually go to bed. Day Three (Tuesday): After school is over and done all my homework, I decided to play “Super Mario Bros Allstars.” Now I noticed an blink area that reads “WHY” and I am wondering if that was always there. And I started playing “Super Mario Bros The Lost Levels.” due to the fact “Super Mario Bros” disappeared. Now this is a freaking challenge and the worse part is that the music sounds like some crappy cheesy pop music. Once I beat the first world, an image popped up, I recorded it so I can what it is later on like tomorrow and while doing worlds 2-6, I noticed the fact the courses looked different such as the sprites look like something when I was two and the worlds look like something from my room and I decided to beat the game and I fought Bowser and save Peach, however the Mushroom character from earlier showed up behind Mario and the SNES and TV turned off. I decided to go have dinner. Day Four (Wednesday): The recording was slowed down and the image shows an The Mushroom character looking dead and killed and asking “Why?”. Day Five (Thursday): I went to my room today since School was closed due to snow and decided to play “Super Mario Bros. Allstars” and the baddies disappeared and I choose “Super Mario Bros 2.” Due to “Lost Levels” being gone as well. I went to choose my character, however it show Luigi and Peach being locked for some reason and I choose Mario and to be honest, the whole song playing was “Zelda Main theme” from “The Legend of Zelda” and I was glad it wasn’t cheesy. However the bosses resembles my friends for some reason which scared me. And when I finally reached Wart and beat him, something seems off, Luigi and Peach seems to be on an noose and Mario looked scared and no one was there, except a dark figure and my TV turned off and I am very confused once again. Day Six (Friday): Which school closed due to everyone from school is missing, so I decided to play “Super Mario Bros: Allstars again I just noticed Mario and Me were side by side and with “Super Mario Bros 2” gone, I choose “Super Mario Bros 3” And the land looked dead, like an Halloween skin. I beat the world, the king turns to zombies and tried to chase mario out (Which successfully escape and when I reached World 2-7 the same thing happened). Now I reached World 8 and I am not met with Bowser but with Luigi as an Zombie and we both have fought. I beaten Luigi and when I run. The Mushroom Character showed up and laughs evilly. I shrieked what the hell you want. He replied with this: “I want revenge on your father for messing up the cartridge and deleting me because he hated me. However it made me to an Glitch Demon and I decided to target you. Now here is the deal I kidnap everyone at school and your family, and with Mario now trapped with the actual Luigi and Peach, here is an sprite of you, now here where things get interesting, if you beat me, I’ll let them go and let you decide my fate. If you lose...well I hope you enjoyed life. By the way, my name is Toad.” I told him I need to do this tomorrow and we both agreed. Day Seven (Saturday): I start up the game and see me in there, with Toad in the background. I see none of the games there but rather something called Toad’s revenge and played it. I fought Toad very hard, in phase one, it was “Super Mario Bros” and “Lost Levels style” as I managed to make it through the ax and touched. Toad next went to the “Super Mario Bros 2.” Style and I fought him once again, this time I taken tons of damaged but I bat him by throwing Shy Guys at him. The third phase was fighting him “Super Mario Bros 3” Style and I beaten him. Now phase 4 came amd honestly, it kinda reminded me of the time I played “Sonic Mega Collection” and choosing “Sonic 3 + Knuckles” and doing Sonic and you know, the Doomsday Zone? Well it was like that but me shooting fireballs while flying, and throwing hammers, a combination of all powers up in this game except for the Superstar I only have one HP left and Toad throw an ax and throw a fireball and the screen faded white. Good Ending: When the screen faded, I won and sees Toad damaged, my sprite walked to him and Toad cried, feeling guilty for everything. Saying this: “I-i-i am sorry, I was just filled with raged, because not everyone liked me due to me being annoying, you can kill me. My character and me respond with this. “You know what, we’re not, because going through that, I somewhat can relate to, I kinda gotten bullied as well.” Toad asked: “We’re cool?” and I replied with “Yep” as my character hugged him and the SNES glowed. My family and everyone at school come back. The title screen looked normal with everyone including Toad on there. I asked dad if I can get an Nintendo Switch and he said this “Let me think on it.” Bad ending (By Toad.EXE): I laughed as I watched marc died due to his character being dead, now I killed his family, everyone at school and even their families as well, now powerful…..my master would be pleased, pit I have to leave my so called friends behind, oh well, the cult I joined would be worth it. Category:Creepypasta